Island Empire
Island Empire, full name The Empire-Kingdom of Czlopak Wojdak and Tyskie Islands - a country in the Pacific Ocean that covers a large archipelago of islands, a monarchy ruled by The Kaizok, the Island's ruler who can be considered both a King, and an Emperor, giving the country it's long, and unusual name. Lore Early settlers The earliest settlers of the Island Empire, unlike most other countries in the Pacific, weren't Pacific Islanders that arrived on them in ancient times - up until the 1780 the lush paradise archipelago was undiscovered by man. In 1780 however it was discovered by the British Empire, and in 1800 became independent, due to being considered practically useless by the British rulers. The first Kaizok was the British sailor who discovered the island - John Donnelsmith. Considering it a potential start of a new civilization, he changed his name to Ashto Buxen, taking from the Christian tradition of papal names, and christened the new country the Island Empire. In 1820, Donnelsmith's closest friend, Douglas McDonier, became the second Kaizok - Spazziomondo. In 1830, a Polish immigrant Jacek Czlopak became the first Kaizok advisor, and after he died, Spazziomondo changed the Island Empire's name to the Island Empire of Czlopak to immortalize him. In 1842, Spazziomondo passed away, and the next Kaizok was Basile Travers, who took the name Basile, who then passed away due to illness. The next Kaizok was Howard Stephen who took the name Ozime, and later in 1980, his brother Olivier Stephen became his successor, taking the name Ozime II. The reign of Pica Ozime II's reign was a poor one, and a new man arrived on the scene - Robert Wojdak. After Ozime II passed away due to rabies in 1910, Robert Wojdak became the new Kaizok, taking the name Pica. He changed the country's name to The Empire-Kingdom of Czlopak Wojdak Islands to honour himself. He begun his iron fist rule by closing down majority of food factories, obsessed with stopping the obesity epidemic and turning the Island Empire into a global military power, something that just couldn't be achieved from a logical point of view. Pica took over most factories and larger houses and turned them into army bases, creating new ones in the Dead Marsh area, and creating the CREC-001, a mass extermination plant for the undesirables disguised as a obesity healing facility. Pica no longer wanted to cure the obesity plague - he wanted to eradicate it literally, driven by his crazy desire for the Island people to become better, cleaner humans. It was at this point that many people realized that Pica was insane, and desired to revolt. However, it was already too late - his massive eugenics campaign moved forward as he created the Island Empire Revolta,a militia who would kill or imprison anyone who wasn't good enough for their standards, and that no longer included only obese people but also the mentally ill, the sick, the disfigured and the crippled, while also telling the "normal" population to report on any of these undesirables, now designated as Huddlers. Arrival of Frank Masseur On 2th October 1912, Frank Masseur washed upon on the shores of this country, and began his journey, quickly realizing that things are not right. He noticed many deserted restaurants and homes, and decided to destroy the Kaizok, after reading the notes of the few survivors of Revolta's extermination of undesirables. Soon enough, the entire Revolta was sent to stop him as he went through their Digging Rig and one of their bases. Soon enough he entered the Dead Marsh and later killed Oswald Grisworth in the Revolta Swamp Headquaters. Death of Pica Pica was not prepared for Frank Masseur's arrival at the abandoned Chocolate Factory, and was killed, falling motionless into an open water pipe that led to his burial at the sea. Aftermath In 1912 a new Kaizok was elected, Ashto Buxen II. He helped the Empire rise from it's ashes and at last renamed it The Empire-Kingdom of Czlopak Wojdak and Tyskie Islands. The nation then prospered, and entered a new age of peace and love. Category:Lore